Cards are used for different types of financial transactions, rewards, discounts, gifts, identification, insurance, security, and other like uses. Different types of cards may include credit cards, debit cards (e.g., automated teller machine cards), rewards cards, gift cards, identification cards (e.g., licenses, student identification cards, card badges, and the like), insurance cards (e.g., health insurance, dental insurance, and the like), security cards for entry into secure locations, and other like cards.